Mortfied Love
by Pervy Otaku
Summary: Cloud aimait Zack. Zack est mort. Leon pourra-t-il le lui faire oublier ? Leon x Cloud, shônen-aï. FINIE
1. Mortalité

Mortifié d'amour

Fiche de la fic: Mortifié d'amour (titre de merde, **à changer**... des idées ?)

Disclaimer: Les deux zozios ne sont pas à moi... hein ?! QUOI ?!! Ouiiiiiiiin !!

Rating: Bah, T, pour langage abusiiiif à souhaaaaaait !

Warning: Cloud x Zack – au début –, Cloud x Leon – toute la fic, ou presque – (nyuuuuh ! 3) et ben... OOC, bien sûr (on fait du yaoi, quand même.) et AU. Et shônen-ai.

_Soundtrack_: _Goodbye Days_ par YUI (oui, j'aime la musique). Et_ Happy Ending_ de Mika

Tifa lui avait dit que d'aller à cette fête lui ferait du bien, mais... les lumières de la fête ne l'affectait pas. Il restait les yeux rivés sur l'horizon, sans rien faire d'autre que de tenir paresseusement son verre de _Jack Daniel's_, et de regarder l'horizon qui pâlissait dû au matin, penché sur la balustrade, se rappelant.

« Zack... » murmura-t-il.

Il l'aimait vraiment. Il s'était longuement demandé pourquoi il avait dû mourir... la seule nouvelle l'avait mortifié. Et il n'avait pas pu y croire avant longtemps. Pas avant d'avoir été à l'hôpital – une dernière fois –, et d'être allé au funérailles.

Entre temps, il avait espéré à une mauvaise blague... non, Zack ne pouvait pas... il était le grand, le seul... l'unique, **LE **Zack Fair ! **LE **Zack Fair de Cloud Strife !

Le blond se rappelait du jour ensoleillé, où son petit ami avait été exposé. Il avait l'air paisible, un sourire dessiné sur son visage pâle, ses cheveux noir corbeau toujours en bataille. Pour une fois, avait-il pensé, égoïstement, à contre coeur, il n'avait plus l'air de souffrir, mais il était très loin de lui, maintenant...

Il n'avait pas pu rester toute la journée près de lui... il avait prétexté avoir mal au nez à cause de l'odeur de fleur, mais en réalité... tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était pleurer un bon coup, et ne plus jamais entendre parler de Zack, enterrer ce douloureux épisode, ne plus jamais aimer – quelqu'un de malade, du moins –, et mourir à petit feu, pour aller le rejoindre...

Mais mêmes ses glandes lacrymales* n'avaient plus la force pleurer. Il avait donc passé des heures, dans un silence total, si ce n'était que du tictac régulier de l'horloge de son salon. _Tic... tac... tic... tac... toc... tic... tac... tic... tac... toc..._

Il s'en était beaucoup voulu d'avoir dit « Oui, oui... j' vais venir, t'inquiète... » puis de s'être rendormit au lieu d'être allé à l'hôpital, le jour de sa mort. Il y en aurait eut des dizaines et des dizaines d'autres, mais il avait fallu que ça tombe ce jour-là ! Tifa lui avait dit de ne pas s'en faire: après tout, ne se rongeait-il pas les ongles jusqu'au sang chaque nuits, à en tomber malade, et vaciller lorsqu'il marchait ? Même Zack l'avait remarqué et lui avait dit de s'occuper de lui, de moins penser à lui: il était inévitablement condamné.

Il se souvenait encore plus du jour où ils s'étaient vus pour la première fois... il l'avait vu, avec sa forte carrure, dans un fauteuil roulant, en allant voir sa mère malade, faire des acrobaties, pour égayer les petits enfants malades, qui l'applaudissait, impressionnés.

Il s'était approché. Il avait été impressionné par comment il était bâti... il n'avait vraiment pas l'air malade du tout... et il était mignon, avec ses cheveux noirs corbeau, en bataille.

Le brun s'était retourné vers lui, et l'avait déshabillé du regard. Il avait aussitôt rougit comme un tuberculeux enfiévré, jusqu'à un rouge tomate lorsqu'il avait sourit, et s'était exclamé « Salut ! Je m'appelle Zack Fair ! Et toi ? »

Il avait mit un peu de temps à répondre « Cloud Strife » Et la conversation s'étaient engagée, comme si la personnalité chaleureuse de Zack l'avait mis à l'aise... chose que personne n'avait pu faire jusque là...

Ils avaient longtemps parlé, comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis qu'ils étaient haut comme trois pommes. C'était de cette manière qu'il avait appris que la carrière de basketteur de Zack était tombée à l'eau à cause d'un accident de voiture, qui l'avait privé de ses jambes. Mais le brun ne s'en occupait pas. Il aimait bien être là, et amuser les gamins. Il connaissait même Mme Strife, la mère de Cloud. Il lui avait avoué direct qu'il était plus mignon qu'il ne l'avait imaginé selon les descriptions de Mme Strife. Cloud en était resté rouge quelques minutes.

Venait ensuite le souvenir de leur premier baiser. Zack était dans son lit, et Cloud s'endormait légèrement. Zack lui avait caressé la joue du dos des doigt. Ça l'avait réveillé, mais il n'avait rien fait pour autant... il l'avait seulement regardé avec appréhension, jusqu'à ce qu'il place sa main derrière la tête du blond, pour le rapprocher et puis, Cloud avait fermé les yeux, jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se touchassent. Cloud n'avait pas résister: il s'était laissé faire... Les mains du brun s'était aventurés sur ses épaules, puis dans son dos, pour le rapprocher, et le blond s'était levé de sa chaise, pour s'asseoir sur le lit et avait entouré ses bras autour du cou du brun. Zack avait ensuite mordillé doucement sa lèvre inférieure, pour quémander l'accès, qui lui avait été accordé sans efforts. Ils s'étaient ensuite séparés alors qu'ils allaient manquer d'air. « Je t'aime, » avait dit Zack. Cloud l'avait simplement serré plus fort contre lui, et son nouvel amant en avait fait de même.

Mais il se souvenait peut-être mieux – à son grand désarrois –, du jour où les choses avaient empirées. Et quel mauvais jour !

Il était venu voir Zack, d'excellente humeur. Il ne l'avait pas trouvé dans sa chambre. Inquiet, il était redescendu, et avait demandé à la réceptionniste où se trouvait Zack Fair. Heureusement, il avait seulement changé de chambre. Mais Cloud connaissait ce couloir. Sa mère y était.

Zack Fair allait mourir.

Retenant ses larmes, le blond avait couru vers la chambre. Zack était étendu dans le lit au couleur vertes, à regarder la télé. un tube d'air dans le nez. Cloud s'était jeté dans ses bras, fondant en larmes.

D'abord surpris, Zack l'avait ensuite serré fort contre lui. Incapable de s'arrêter de pleurer, Cloud l'avait serré à son tour, si fort que le pauvre brun en avait laissé échapper un couinement. Le blond en avait pleuré de plus belle, se rependant en excuses saccadées. Zack l'avait serré contre lui, s'excusant d'avoir menti. Il avait un cancer des os, qui s'était attaqué à ses jambes. Pas d'accident, pas de carrière foutue. Juste lui et son destin minable.

Cloud se rappela, que cette nuit-là il avait dormi dans les bras de Zack. Et il avait passé toutes ses autres journées près de Zack.

Mais il avait fallu qu'il s'endormît le jour de la mort de son premier amour ! Il s'en voulait à mort. Il savait qu'il aurait dû être là, lui tenir la main, le serrer dans ses bras, le rassurer, le...

« Hey ! » dit une voix grave.

Elle lui rappela celle de Zack. Cloud se retourna, pour voir le con qui avait coupé sa séance souvenir.

Il était magnifique. Des yeux gris tempête, des cheveux brun tombant doucement sur ses épaules fortes, une peau légèrement bronzée, et... une cicatrice lui partant d'au-dessus de l'œil gauche.

« Tu es Cloud Strife, non ? »

Sur le coup, le blond fut incapable de répondre. Il resta silencieux, incapable de détacher son regard des yeux gris tempêtes de l'inconnu.

« Zack était.. un ami à moi. J'imagine que ça fait mal, de le perdre... bizarre qu'on ne se soit jamais rencontré là-bas... »

Cloud sentit ses yeux lui piquer. Si ce bel inconnu avait besoin d'en parler, lui, ne demandait qu'à oublier.

« Ah... je suis bête... Je suis Squall Leonhart, mais appelle-moi seulement Leon. »

Il s'approcha, et se pencha à son tour sur la balustrade.

« Alors, c'est toi le fameux Cloud Strife... il ne parlait que de toi. Mais il avait bien raison... »

Cloud se sentit rougir, On ne drague pas l'ex d'un ami, surtout si... surtout si...

Sans prévenir, il éclata en sanglots incontrôlables. Il ne s'y attendait pas, mais Leon le prit dans ses bras. Il s'accrocha au tee-shirt du brun.

« Shhh... dit-il doucement. Ça va aller... calme-toi... »

Mais il ne pouvait pas. Il y avait deux longues semaines – depuis la mort de Zack – qu'il essayait de pleurer, extérioriser a peine... et il fallait que ça tombât comme cela, lui, pleurant dans les bras d'un inconnu ? Drôle de fatalité...

Toutefois, il avait une odeur semblable... ce genre d'odeur qui pique le nez mais qui est agréable à sentir...

« Tu veux... entrer... pour... euh... » fit Leon, mal à l'aise.

Il y eut un court silence.

« Allez... viens, » finit-il par dire, avant de l'entraîner à l'intérieur.

Il amena Cloud dans une chambre de l'immense maison où se tenait la fête, pour lui permettre de laisser libre cour à ses émotions. La musique était beaucoup moins forte là. Cloud était assis sur un petit divan vert, moelleux. On cogna à la porte.

« Hey ! Leon ! Tu t'es trouvé un joli p'tit gars, hein ? » fit la voix forte de Tidus.

Leon ouvrit la porte, juste légèrement. Tidues avait de court chevexu blond, et un joli visage avec de beaux yeux bleus (NDA: Teddy... °¬° ). Il regarda Cloud, dont les larmes coulaient silencieusement, et s'exclama:

« Ce serait pas le copain de... Leon ! T'es un gros con, tu vas quand même pas... »

Le brun plaqua sa main sur la bouche du blond, qui cessa immédiatement de parler – pas trop le choix.

« Je _ne_ compte _pas_ profiter de ce pauvre gars, quand même. Je respecte trop Zack pour faire un truc pareil. Il ne va pas bien, il va calmer ses émotions ici... alors, va retrouver Tifa, culbute-la si tu veux, moi, je reste ici. »

Et il ferma la porte. Il se tourna vers Cloud, dont les larmes ne coulaient plus.

« Tu peux me parler de lui ? » demanda-t-il. « Il n'a jamais vraiment voulu me parler de ce qu'il était avant d'entrer à l'hôpital... »

Leon eut un petit sourire.

« Ça, ça ne m'étonne pas de lui... »

Il leva les yeux vers le plafond, avant d'ajouter:

« Il voulait devenir un héros... il était le héros des filles, mais il voulait être connu... quand on était gamin, il vacillait entre l'idée d'être policier... ou encore pompier. Il était toujours souriant, même lorsqu'ils lui ont diagnostiqué son cancer... il était... un exemple. C'est ça... un exemple. »

Cloud renifla, séchant ses dernière larmes. Il allait un peu mieux...

« Zack m'avait dit que pour rien au monde il ne voulait que tu le voie mourir... j'ai cru que je te verrais finalement ce jour-là, mais... »

Une larme coula sur la joue du blond. Leon la remarqua.

« Dois-je arrêter ? » demanda-t-il.

Cloud secoua la tête. Il voulait savoir si Zack lui en voulait autant que lui de ne pas avoir été à ses côtés...

« Il était un peu triste de ne pas pouvoir voir son petit Chocobo (Cloud sourit en entendant ce surnom ridiculement quétaine) une dernière fois, mais il ne voulait pas te voir pleurer encore une fois. Lorsqu'il avait été transféré dans le ''couloir de la mort'', comme il l'appelait, il m'a dit que tu avait pleuré pendant des heures, parce que tu savais qu'il allait mourir... et il s'en voulait à mort pour ça. C'était un gars qui s'occupait un peu trop des autres... » dit Leon.

Il s'assit près du blond, et lui raconta des anecdotes de la vie du défunt... Cloud se surpris même – et aussi Leon – à déposer sa tête, lourde et fatiguée d'avoir tant pleuré, sur l'épaule musclée du brun.

Et il surpris encore plus le brun en tombant endormi...

Leon regarda le blond. Pour sûr, il avait mal pour lui. Il le déposa sur le divan, tranquillement, et alla chercher une couverture. Il la plaça sur le chétif jeune homme – il était presque squelettique... –, et, comme il n'avait pas trouvé d'oreiller, il déposa a tête de Cloud sur ses genoux.

« Dors bien, petit... » murmura-t-il.


	2. Enfermée

_Pressé contre lui, il ne demande pas mieux. Il est si bien, dans ses bras chauds et réconfortants... doucement, le brun vient chercher ses lèvres, pour l'entraîner loin dans un baiser. Instinctivement, il enlace ses bras autour du cou de son amant, qui passe les siens autour de sa taille. Le baiser se rompt, puis, l'autre murmure, tout contre ses lèvres, « Je t'aime, Cloud... je t'aime... » Puis, il descend vers son cou pâle, et mordille la peau sensible du creux du cou. « Z... Zack... » grogne-t-il. « Je t'aime, » murmure l'autre, ses lèvres brûlantes encore collées à la peau de son cou. Puis, il le serre contre lui, ne le laissant pas s'échapper. « Je t'aime, » répète-t-il, ses mains, respectivement agrippée à ses cheveux et à ses épaules chétives. Finalement, il lâche du bout des lèvres « Je... je t'aime, Zack... » _

Cloud se réveilla, confus. Il avait mal aux yeux, d'avoir peut-être – que disait-il, sûrement ! – pleuré dans son sommeil. Il s'était souvenu... de la journée avant sa mort. Il était tellement bien, dans ses bras chauds, réconfortants, forts ! Il n'y avait que le fil d'oxygène branché au nez du brun qui avait légèrement gâche le moment... ça allait très mal cette journée-là... Zack avait beaucoup de mal à respirer. Et pourtant, il l'avait embrassé...

Et il était tout courbaturé... il ne se rappelait pas grand-chose de la soirée d'hier...

« Bien dormi, Belle au bois dormant ? » dit une voix grave, appartenant à Leon.

Cloud le regarda avec des yeux endormis. Il était assis juste à côté de lui. Les événement de la veille lui rejouèrent dans la tête... lui pleurant dans le bras du brun, et sa tête posée sur l'épaule de ce dernier, alors qu'il lui racontait milles et une histoires sur son cher Zack...

« Dis-moi, tu n'es pas bavard, le matin... » s'amusa Leon.

Cloud baissa les yeux, puis dit tout bas:

« Merci. Merci de m'avoir dit tout ça sur Zack.

– Le plaisir était pour moi. »

Cloud regarda timidement les yeux de tempêtes de l'autre. Il ne tarda pas à se perdre dedans leur tourmente triste.

Leon s'approcha, puis s'assit près de lui. Le coeur de Cloud joue subitement les tambours de guerre, alors que ses joues s'empourpraient. Il détourna les yeux.

« Tu es timide pour deux... remarqua Leon, avec un sourire.

– Zack était le seul capable de me mettre à l'aise... répondit Cloud. »

On cogna à la porte. Leon se leva, et marcha vers la porte.

C'est seulement à ce moment-là que Cloud remarqua la couverture posée sur ses épaules... il rougit, en se rappelant s'être endormit... ah, quelle honte il avait !!

Se demandant comment diable il avait pu s'endormir sur un inconnu – m'enfin, s'il avait connu Zack, il ne devait pas être si pire que ça... –... et... un bel inconnu... et... « Il a un peu de ce quelque chose que Zack avait... c'est une impression, mais... »

Ses pensées furent soudainement coupées par Tifa, qui se jeta à son cou.

« Que Dieu soit loué ! Tu n'as rien ! » dit-elle, visiblement soulagée.

Cloud leva un sourcil. Euh... oui, il avait vaguement entendue le brun qui avait veillé sur lui toute la nuit se disputer avec son amie, enfin, dispute à sens unique, mais quand même... alors que Leon avait tenté d'expliqué ses intentions sans arrières-pensées, la brune lui hurlait de ne plus s'approcher du blond...

Elle le força à se lever, ce qu'il rechigna à faire, sous prétexte que ce divan était bien confortable, et qu'il était fatigué.

« Tu te reposeras chez toi ! » s'énerva Tifa. « Allez, viens ! » finit-elle par lui ordonner, bizarrement expéditive.

Elle le tira par le bras, le forçant à marcher vers la porte. Cloud n'aimait pas qu'elle prenne les commandes, mais ne dit rien.

La main de Leon s'interposa entre Cloud et le bras de Tifa, se posa sur la main de la fille posée sur le bras du blond. Elle regarda le brun avec un regard flamboyant.

« Ôte tes sales pattes de Cloud ! dit-elle.

– Tu te prends pour quoi, sa mère ?! À ce que je sache, il est libre, et majeur, à vingt et un ans !

– Lâche-le, bon sang ! cria-t-elle. »

Cloud n'avait jamais vu son amie aussi fâchée. Elle le fit sortir, de force de la grande maison où s'était tenue la fête, Leon sur les talons, qui tentait de s'expliquer à une Tifa complètement furieuse. Elle faisait même peur à ce pauvre Cloud !

***

Tifa jeta Cloud sur le sofa de son appartement. Le blond s'assit comme il fallait, et la regarda, la colère dans ses beaux yeux aquamarine.

« Tifa ! s'exclama-t-il. Pourquoi es-tu entrée comme une tornade ? »

Elle soupira bruyamment, visiblement sur le point d'exploser. Elle commença à tourner en rond, en grognant. Elle avait l'air d'une lionne qui venait de découvrir que son lion prenait n'importe quelles chattes qui lui venait...

« Leon n'est pas quelqu'un à fréquenter ! dit-elle. C'est un petit connard de flirteur !

– T'as dit la même chose pour Zack, remarque ! dit Cloud, lui aussi en furie. »

Elle tourna subitement son regard sur lui. Il était tellement possessif, et plein de jalousie, qu'il tourna au rouge.

« Tu es à moi, Cloud, à moi ! décréta-t-elle, s'approchant, prédatrice. Personne à part moi ne t'aura !

Elle s'assit sur lui à califourchon, laissant promener ses mains sur le torse du blond, en dessous de son tee-shirt, qui la repoussa gentiment, incapable de faire du mal à sa meilleure amie. Mais pas non plus capable d'accepter ses avances...

« Il y a longtemps que je suis là; que j'attends que tu me remarque, Cloud, lui dit-elle dans un souffle, en tentant d'approcher ses lèvres des siennes.

– Laisse-moi... »

Elle l'embrassa rudement, sans lui laisser le temps de décider. Ce fut dès ce moment que Cloud la poussa, le plus fort possible. Avec un petit cri, la brune retomba par derrière.

Cloud se releva, s'essuyant les lèvres, les yeux pleins d'eaux, sa confiance quasi-aveugle en Tifa brisée en morceaux, il s'éclipsa, avec un court sanglot. Pourquoi fallait-il que tout aille si mal ?!

« Cloud ! Reviens ! »

Pourquoi fallait-il que tout aille si mal ?!

***

Essoufflé, Cloud ne savait pas comment il était arrivé devant le présentoir à magazines de la supérette du coin de sa rue. Il ne savait vraiment pas pourquoi il était là. Ni comment il s'était rendu là. Il soupira, une fois, deux fois, avant de regarder un peu, pour faire comme s'il n'était pas mal à l'aise que sa meilleure amie se soit jetée sur lui d'une telle façon...

« Cloud ! s'exclama une voix connue. »

Le blond se retourna, et fut non moins soulagé de voir Leon s'approcher de lui, les mains dans les poches de son manteau.

« Ça va ? T'as l'air tout pâle. »

Le blond eut un petit rire nerveux, avant de répondre un nerveux:

– Tifa m'a sauté dessus.

– Vraiment ?

– Vraiment... répondit-il en pouffant nerveusement.

Leon lui donna une petite tape sur l'épaule.

« T'inquiètes, lui dit-il. Un jour ou l'autre on se fait tous sauter dessus par un de ses amis...

– Zack ? dit-il gorge nouée.

– Tidus... dit Leon, avec un sourire en coin. »

Cloud dû se retenir de rire. Le sourire que Leon lui offrait était si charmant ! Il en aurait presque rougit s'il avait été une fille facile ! Mais il n'était pas une fille, et encore moins facile !

« Que t'as dit Tifa, à mon sujet ?

– Que tu étais un flirteur pas fréquentable... »

Leon eut un autre rire charmant. Les joues de Cloud en rosirent...

« C'est peut-être vrai, dit-il, en se penchant légèrement, pour être à sa hauteur. »

Et il déposa, dans un simple frôlement, avec une douceur innée, ses lèvres sur celles du blond, qui frémit comme s'il eût s'agit de son premier baiser. Leon se retira aussitôt, regardant si quelqu'un les avait vus. Mais il n'y avait personne, et le comptoir était suffisamment loin pour que le commis ne les vît pas.

« Refais-le... demanda Cloud, tout bas.

– Tes désirs sont des ordres... »

À nouveau, le brun effleura de ses lèvres bronzée celle d'albâtre du blond, qui, par pur instinct, passa délicatement ses bras frêles autour du cou du brun, qui posa ses mains sur les hanches du blond, avec un douceur, que Cloud pensa innée. Ensuite, le blond lui laissa l'accès à sa bouche, les yeux fermés de délice...

Tifa arriva à ce moment-là, essoufflée, et regarda la scène, incapable de détacher ses yeux des deux garçons qui s'embrassaient sous ses yeux. Les mots restaient bloqués dans sa gorge. Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Ça aurait dû être elle ! Elle et elle seule !

Leon lui servit un regard victorieux, tout en continuant à embrasser le blond, qui faisait quelques centimètres de moins que lui. « Trop tard, Tifa... » semblait-il lui dire.

Cloud recula d'à peine un pas regardant dans les yeux de brun, et des mots – peut=être aussi pas pur instinct ? – quittèrent ses lèvres, dans un murmure à peine audible:

– Je t'aime...

Un sourire tendre passa sur le visage du brun, qui le prit dans ses bras, tout aussi tendrement.

« Cloud... pourquoi ? dit la voix brisée de Tifa. »

Sans quitter les bras de son nouvel amant, Cloud se retourna, et lui servit un regard triste. Ses yeux semblaient dire, « Excuse-moi, mais c'est lui que j'aime... »

« Très bien, dit Tifa, résignée. »

Cloud et Leon la regardèrent bizarrement. Elle fouilla dans la poche arrière de son jean.

« Très bien. répéta-t-elle. »

Elle sortit un canif.

« Très bien. Si je ne peux pas avoir Cloud, personne ne l'aura ! »

Elle avait l'air d'une folle furieuse. Son regard avait changé. Cloud ne reconnaissait plus la jeune fille conciliante qu'il avait connue depuis son enfance...

D'instinct, Leon se plaça devant Cloud, qui tremblait de tous ses membres.

« Raisonne-toi, Tifa, ordonna-t-il.

– Personne à part moi n'aura Cloud !

– Si lui ne veut pas de toi ?

– Il apprendra à me vouloir... termina-t-elle. »

Elle commença à courir vers le brun, son couteau, en main. Elle tenta ensuite de le pousser, pour atteindre Cloud, qui recula, et finit par tomber, et entraîner le présentoir à magazine dans sa chute.

« Pousse-toi, Leon ! grogna Tifa, en essayant de l'atteindre. »

Mais le jeune homme tenait bon. Il semblait décider à ce que Tifa ne le touchât pas de son arme.

Mais le moment fatidique arriva.

Tifa donna un grand coup, que Leon ne parvint pas à retenir, qui lui arriva tout près du coeur. Avec un exclamation étouffée, le brun tomba juste devant Cloud, tenant sa blessure, qui saignait à grand flots.

Cloud le regarda, incapable de bouger, ses yeux grandis d'horreur.

Malgré tout, le brun se releva, et se plaça devant le blond, juste pour créer un vide métaphorique entre Tifa et le blond.

« Tu ne lui toucheras pas... » assura-t-il faiblement.

Ce fut le signal. Cloud fut incapable de retenir un sanglot, puis deux, puis trois, puis quatre, jusqu'à pleurer comme un enfant. Il s'accrocha désespérément au dos du manteau à col de fourure du brun, pour pleurer, en se cachant du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Leon tendit un main pour faiblement caresser ses cheveux, disant tout bas:

– Tout ira bien, Cloud... tout ira bien.

Ses yeux se fermèrent. Il tomba sur le côté. Le sang maculait le plancher et la magazine tombé. Cloud regarda son amant à peine déclaré, puis Tifa, avant de porter à nouveaux son regard sur le brun. Ses lèvres tremblèrent. Ses larmes doublèrent.

« LEOOOOON ! »

* * *

_Pfiou, ç'a été dur... j'espère ne pas avoir trop fait attendre, et ne pas en avoir trop fait... _


	3. Libérée

Rating: **M** :D Mais c'est à peine une p'tite gâterie !

Warning: **Shônen-aï** !! Et... _draaaaaaame_ ! *son de trompettes*

Disclaimer: Rien n'est à moi, sauf peut-être l'idée !

Note: Errrm... c'est bel et bien la fin de l'histoire ! Désolée ! Je ne ferais pas d'autres chapitres, mais, il sera long, long ! Pff, qui a dit que mon humour à la Zelda est débile ?!

* * *

Le commis, un adolescent boutonneux, arriva en trombe sur les lieux du crime. Il laissa échapper un chapelet de jurons, avant de retourner à la caisse pour appeler les secours. À son expression, il était facile de voir qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'une telle chose arrivât durant son quart de travail !

Cloud s'approcha doucement de brun, et caressa sa joue déjà froide. Tout était allé beaucoup trop vite. Un instant, il était debout, l'autre, il était par terre, dans une marre de sang.

« Leon... sanglota-t-il. »

Il fourra son visage dans le creux du cou du brun, pour cacher ses larmes. Il pleurait à gros sanglots; impossible de ne pas les montrer... il inhalait brusquement, et par saccades. Il aurait voulu disparaître et pleurer dans un coin tout seul, encore une fois... pourquoi fallait-il que tout aille si mal ?

Tifa regarda ses mains pleines de sang, réalisant ce qu'elle avait fait. À son tour, elle échappa un chapelet d'insultes, qui lui étaient destinées. Qu'avait-elle fait ?

Elle s'approcha du blond, qui pleurait, caché derrière le corps plus musclé de son amant à peine déclaré. Ses épaules tremblaient; son corps était secoué de courts spasmes.

« Cloud... je... commença-t-elle. »

Pendant un instant, le blond arrêta de pleurer, pour ordonner, sans que son visage ne quittât le cou du brun:

– Laisse-moi, Tifa... tu me déçois tellement... cracha-t-il, venimeux.

Tifa éclata en sanglot à soin tours, prenant son visage entre ses mains, elle baissa la tête jusqu'à ce que ses cheveux trempent dans la marre de sang, disant d'une voix aiguisée par ses larmes:

– Je suis tellement désolée...

Et elle éclata en sanglots. Cloud ne s'occupa même pas d'elle.

***

La police et les ambulanciers arrivèrent sur les lieux, interrogèrent le commis, arrêtèrent Tifa, et embraquèrent Leon dans l'ambulance.

Cloud les arrêta alors qu'ils refermaient les portes.

« Attendez !

– Qu'y a-t-il, petit ? »

Cloud tritura un bout de sa chemise noire, avant de s'expliquer:

– Leon est... mon petit ami... je peux... monter ?

L'ambulancier cligna des yeux, avant de le laisser monter à son tour.

Fébrilement, Cloud s'assit près de son amant, et prit sa main la sienne, la flattant, incapable de se calmer, et de détacher ses yeux du rond rouge près du coeur de son amant. De tout son coeur, il espérait que cette puissance supérieure le laissa l'aimer. De tout son coeur, il espérait qu'Il ou Elle laissât Leon tranquille, et qu'il n'y ait pas de deuxième Zack... pourquoi fallait-il qu'il n'ait tellement pas de chance en amour ?

« T'inquiètes pas, lui glissa la chauffeuse de l'ambulance. On va sauver ton copain. Promis ! »

Cloud s'efforça de lui faire un sourire, qu'il vit dans le rétroviseur, et qui lui sembla plutôt une horrible grimace.

***

_Il le prend doucement sur ses genoux, lui servant un sourire malicieux. « Cloud... » murmure-t-il en s'approchant de son oreille. Ses mains se baladent sous son tee-shirt, pour passer son torse, alors que l'autre descend, doucement, pour passer sous la ligne de ses pantalons, et caresser son intimité à travers le tissu. « Za... Zack ! » Il continue, jusqu'à trouver l'élastique du vêtement gênant, et à passer sa main en dessous, pour caresser doucement, sans trop presser. Il le tourne vers lui, à califourchon sur la chaise roulante. Le blond se penche, pour l'embrasser doucement, avec amour... ils se séparant, et le brun va suçoter son cou, avec tendresse, sans sortir ses dents, laissant une marque rouge, contre laquelle il murmure « Je t'aime, Cloud Strife... »_

_***_

Cloud se réveilla en sursaut dans la salle d'attente. Ça faisait plus de trois heures qu'ils attendaient pour avoir des nouvelles... ils, car Aerith était venue pour lui tenir compagnie. La douce Aerith Gainsborough, une amie qu'il connaissait depuis la fin du lycée. La meilleure amie de Tifa.

Il était tellement nerveux qu'il avait préféré ne pas boire de café de la journée, et Aerith n'avait pas insisté, comme Tifa l'aurait fait.

« Alors, c'est Tifa qui a sauté sur Leon... avait dit la brunette, en s'asseyant près de lui. »

Cloud ne put qu'hocher misérablement la tête. Il s'en voulait tellement... s'il avait répondu à ses avances, Leon ne serait pas là, en train de... en train de... il dû se retenir pour ne pas éclater en sanglots encore pire que l'instant d'avant. Il laissa tomber sa tête entre ses mains, inhalant encore une fois brusquement.

Aerith le prit doucement dans ses bras, comme une mère protectrice.

« Shhh... ça va aller... »

***

« Réveille-toi, Cloud ! dit la voix d'Aerith, en le secouant doucement.»

Le blond ouvrit les yeux, presque paniqué. Il se replaça dans l'espace, se souvenant qu'il était à l'hôpital...

« Quoi ? demanda-t-il à son amie, inquiet. »

La jeune femme regarda vers la porte devant eux.

« Il y a du nouveau. Le médecin veut te voir. »

Le blond entra dans la pièce, avec une légère poussée d'Aerith. Il regarda le lit bleu, où dormait son amant, avec le mauvais souvenir qui s'ajouta des bombonnes d'oxygènes auxquelles il était branché, et du soluté qui se versait goûte à goûte dans ses veines. Le médecin se tenait dans un coin, avec son diagnostic dans les mains. Il lui faisait un sourire que Cloud n'arrivait pas à dire s'il était bienveillant, ou désolé.

« Asseyez-vous, dit-il en montrant un fauteuil. »

Cloud ravala sa salive. Ça devait vouloir dire quelque chose de pas très réconfortant. Ce n'était un sourire bienveillant, mais un désolé, Leon allait mourir, et, et... non, valait mieux ne pas partir dans de tels scénarios. Il expira, jetant un autre regard à Leon, qui semblait paisible... après, il prit place sur le fauteuil tout près du lit.

« Vous voulez que votre amie vienne ? demanda le médecin. »

Cloud secoua nerveusement la tête. Il voulait qu'il aille au point, comme ça, il pourrait pleurer, de joi comme de peine.

« Allez-y...

– Bon, je dois dire que je suis surpris qu'il soit encore vivant... »

Déjà, ça commençait assez mal. Il avait souvent entendu les médecins dire ce genre de choses quand il était avec Zack...

« Mais, il a des chances. Il est fait fort. »

Les yeux de Cloud commençaient déjà à s'emplir de larmes. Il lâcha un court sanglot, avant de se reprendre, sans toutefois lever la tête.

« Je suis à peu près sûr que votre ami s'en sorti... enfin, laissons la nuit nous donner la réponse ! »

Et il sortit, non sans donner une petite tape sur l'épaule du blond, qui partait définitivement en sanglots, qu'il ne parvenait pas non plus lui-même à dire s'ils étaient joyeux ou non...

Une fois sa crise passée, il releva les yeux. Aerith se tenait devant lui, avec un doux sourire.

« Tu vois ? Tout va s'arranger, Cloud... »

***

Leon s'éveilla, sentant un poids sur son épaule droite. Il grogna, la lumière forte du soleil dans le visage, avant de tourner doucement sa tête alourdie par une fatigue persistante, pour regarder le blond qui dormait contre lui. Impossible de se tromper, c'était Cloud. Même avec ses joues écorchées à force de larmes, il était sublime. Il embrouillait son esprit et son jugement en même temps... et réveillait cette chose innée et enfouie en chaque être humain, cette chose appelée amour, qui lui donnait l'envie de l'embrasser partout, partout, partout...

« Bonjour, Leon, dit une voix dans un murmure près de lui. »

Leon tourna la tête, pour voie une belle jeune fille au teint de pêche, avec un visage aux traits doux, avec des cheveux châtain parcourus de douces ondulations. Elle lui faisait un doux sourire, et pourtant, il ne la connaissait pas du tout.

« Je m'appelle Aerith. Je suis une amie de Cloud... »

Il cligna les yeux, en signe de compréhension. Son sourire s'agrandit un peu, alors qu'elle continuait:

« Cloud s'est tellement inquiété ! Il n'a pas arrêter d'avoir les yeux pleins d'eau dès qu'il s'est étendu près de toi... »

Leon porta à nouveau son regard sur le blond endormi. Il serrait faiblement sa chemise, sans bouger d'un centimètre.

« Maintenant que tout semble aller mieux, je vais vous laisser ! dit-elle en marchant vers la porte. »

Elle les quitta dans un froissement de jupe. Et pas plus tard que cinq minutes après, Cloud ouvrait doucement les yeux.

Le blond grogna dans son sommeil, appréciant la caresse du tissu du vêtement que portait Leon...

« Hmm... Leon... murmura-t-il.

– Quoi ? répondit celui-ci.»

Cloud sursauta, visiblement, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'on lui répondît. Il tourna la tête vers le brun, plongea son regard océan dans celui tempête de l'autre, une larme s'écoulant déjà sur sa joue.  
« Je ne rêve pas ? demanda-t-il. »

Leon lui répondit par un sourire, et lui fit signe d'approcher. Le blond s'approcha, jusqu'à ce que son visage soit tout près de celui du blessé. Le brun lui prit délicatement le visage entre ses mains, et déposa doucement ses lèvres sur celles du blond.

Cloud frémit encore une fois, incapable de ne pas sentir un courant d'air chaud lui parcourir le dos...

Leon recula légèrement, avec un petit sourire.

« Tu vois ? Tu ne rêves pas. »

Cloud se colla contre lui, sa tête trouvant toute seule le chemin de l'épaule du brun, et sa main vers celle de Leon.

« Eh bien, si c'est un rêve, je ne veux jamais me réveiller. »

Et un sourire se dessina sur le visage de Leon.

_« Tu vois, je suis heureux Zack. Est-ce que tu crois que tout iras bien, maintenant ?_

_Si oui, j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas... ou à Leon. Et puis c'est pas ma faute !_

_Mon coeur choisit tout seul... j'aimerais bien qu'il fasse un cocus avec moi, _

_de tempes en temps... ça éviterait bien des problèmes... n'est-ce pas ?_

_Et puis, avec ton amour que tu m'as donné, je suis un peu..._

_**Ton héritage vivant**... »_

~**FIN**

* * *

Pour une fois, une fic aboutie, et à terme. Je ferais pas de suite, et j'espère que la fin convient... j'ai bien aimé faire une petite référence à _Crisis Core_. En plus, j' vais avoir une PSP, giihihihihihihih !! *s'écroule, se relève* Erm,bon, alors... des avis, des critiques ? Le Cleon (Cloud x Leon) bien fait, ou ou bâclé ? Va falloir des avis. Pour le Clack (Zack x Cloud), en début de fic, qu'en dites-vous ? Je suis pas mal, ou je dois arrêter, y a rien à faire x) ?


End file.
